Brotherhood
by Roselyne
Summary: Wade Barrett thought he had seen it all, and fought every possible type of battles. But after losing a bet against Heath Slater, Wade must accompany him on an unexpected journey. There, he'll learn that the Barrett Barrage has its own weaknesses.


**Warning 1:** English is only my second language (I speak French), so if you see mistakes, or if there are parts you really don't understand… Just tell me :-)

**Warning 2:** This story WILL be adapted into a series of WWE comics ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**BROTHERHOOD**

**Chapter One : Checking the Blade**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Rome. Capital of a former huge empire on the decline. Siege of so many battles for power and dominance, under the cover of altered religions, several camps were fighting for a God who was on both side, but actually never asked for such a blood bath. Battles on the outside, and battles in the shadows. Most fighters were busy with the struggles laying before their eyes, and didn't even suspect what truly lied in the darkness.

The three figures standing on the roof of several tall houses were sure that there were a lot of things they didn't know, and that they would probably not discover the whole Bigger Picture anytime soon. But they were carefully gathering one by one the pieces of the puzzle.

Right now, the eventual plans inside plans were relegated in the back of their mind. It was almost time for action. They had received a note about enemies to eliminate, and they were going to make sure none of them would escape to see another day. They were gazing at the crowd, in the street downward, in search of their real targets.

Most of those people were too busy chatting with each other, buying some groceries, avoiding the pick-pockets (or giving them a good punch in the face), staying away from the path of heavily armed guards,… None of them would have thought of looking up towards the rooftops; so none saw three figures clad in white and light clothing, scattered on various points of observation.

The trio's outfits were partly covered with pieces of armor. A few lethal weapons were appearing here and there. Blades, crossbow, the butt of a gun,… Yet the deadliest of weapons was unseen.

The whistle of a bird. One that would have gone unnoticed for the commoners downwards, but which had a clear meaning for whoever knew _the code_. Two of the figures looked in the direction of the third one, a tall man with long red hair floating in the wind. His piercing brown eyes were still looking in the direction of the street as the two others approached him quickly.

"I spotted them. The five are there and approaching", he pointed to a group of rather fat men dressed with expensive clothes and covered by a substantial amount of jewelry. Of course, in a street full of rather starving people, those men would never walk without an escort. And a dozen of guards heavily armed, eying suspiciously at the crowd, and sometimes at the rooftops. The three figures stepped backward, out of sight, out of mind.

"We can't attack them from here", the smallest of them - a man with short light brown hair - spoke as a teacher who would give a lecture to students. "It would be possible if they were just three targets. We'd each take care of one, and escape directly afterwards. But here, we can be sure that one or two will always manage to escape in the crowd as soon as the alarm is launched. And we'll be slowed down by the guards if we try to pursue them".

"Too bad", the ginger one pouted. "This would have been the perfect occasion to test a little those new weapons Leonardo gave us earlier, don't you think, Matt?".

"A better time will come for this", Matt replied. "There will always be occasions to have fun", he added with an encouraging smile.

"So it's actually seventeen against three", the third man spoke with a low voice. He was the tallest of them with broad shoulders – almost a giant compared to the other two. He had short dark hair and a beard. His clear green eyes were also observing the street. "Heath, it's almost like a handicap match".

"Indeed, you're right!", the ginger added with a broad smile. "They're not enough."

"Ok... The two of you, you calm down a little", Matt interfered. "Here's what we're going to do this time: we hide in the crowd and approach as close as we can. We surround them slowly in a triangle formation, and at my signal, we strike. At close distance, it's possible to take down two people at once. As soon as the five are down, we scatter. No need to scream "Wooooooh!" or salute the crowd playing air-guitar, or it's not 12 guards we'll have to face, but 50. Am I clear?"

"Hey, you're the boss, naw mean?", the ginger smiled to the most experienced fighter of their group. The dark haired man just growled his acceptance of the tactic, adding an almost imperceptible _"the boss, my arse!"_. Obviously he wasn't that eager to consider the smallest of their group as their _leader_, despite his obvious greater knowledge of the field.

The three figures discretely climbed down towards the street, trying not to lose their targets for more than 10 seconds. Once they were at the same level, they started following the group, making their way through the crowd, but trying not to walk too fast, and avoiding eye-contact with the guards who were regularly scanning the crowd in seek of possible hostility.

Matt was leading the way. Heath was on his right, slightly behind his level, and the dark haired _grumpy_ was on his left, half a dozen of yards behind them. Matt was going to accelerate his pace, in order to go past the group – and potentially drag suspicious gazes upon him – and while the escort would be focused on him, he would arrive at the front of the group, with the two others behind it. A deadly triangle ready to strike at his signal.

But just as Matt started his movement, a painful scream was heard behind them. He and Heath turned, as well as all the guards and the targets; and they all saw a civilian, holding his belly, blood flowing quickly through his fingers. "He stabbed me!", the man screamed agonizingly, pointing to the dark haired man, who turned to his two comrades, burning their cover in the process.

"Sorry guys… I was checking my hidden blade and it went off", he explained with a big apologetic smile.

"Assassins! Kill them all!", a guard screamed while their five targets were starting to run away in the crowd and disappeared from their sight.

Matt Littler slapped his forehead and threw the object he was holding in his hand, as the desynchronization sound was heard by all.

"I can't believe it", he sighed through his teeth, his head low and his eyes closed, looking totally despaired. The two others, sitting by his side on the sofa, were waiting in silence.

"This is the _SEVENTH_ time we do that mission and it's _still_ a complete FAILURE!", Matt finally exploded.

Heath leant slightly towards him, speaking softly: "You know, Wade isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box when it comes to video games, naw mean?"

"Oh, Slater! You're the one to blame!", Barrett shouted. "I warned you! Technology is not my strong point! There are way too many buttons on this gamepad!"

Matt sighed and picked his own gamepad from the carpet and launched the Animus again.

This adventure was going to be long. Very long.

And he could already feel the migraine coming.

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

For those of you who didn't recognize the game **Assassin's Creed** in this chapter, I strongly advise you to get your hands on it ;-) (this chapter refers to the **Assassin's Creed Brotherhood **part).


End file.
